Why is it always us?
by Berry's Burden
Summary: Four guys all wondered what it was like to have amazing abilities, but what if it isn't anything like they expected? The 4 were forced to leave everything, including leave their lives behind. With all the events happening to these boys, they run into the PPGZ. Now with all that goes on they must try to keep their new friends safe, and escape their horrors. Might be a little romance
1. Prologue

**This is my first story so sorry if it is done wrong or something. i don't really know much about this site. ill try updating or something once im used to this thing.**

Why is it always us?

**Prologue**

Berry's POV

I can't open my eyes, but I know I have to. I can't open them, because I already know what's there. I want to die, but I can't give up on them.

"GET UP!" I shout to myself "GET YOUR ASS UP AND GOOO!" I open my eyes. I see fire and two people lying there. "IT'S TOO LATE, SO LET'S GO! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO NOW!" I screamed to my brothers.

I look to my right to see three other teens crying. Tears come down my face. I'm under adrenaline. I punched the wall. "DAMN IT! LET'S GOO!" I scream this time gaining the attention I needed. Suddenly debris falls from the ceiling. It blocked our exit. I felt like falling, but I had to keep going.

Drips of blood fall from my fists. I shook it off and put my hand on my head. I pull a bright ball of light from my mind, but it hurt. I screamed as loud as I could as I tried throwing it at the debris. A big blast which seemed like an explosion broke away all the pieces of our ceiling out of our exit.

I felt as if I lost all my blood and energy. Everything slowly turned black. I let the gravity of the planet I despised pull me to the ground. "s-sorry guys." I whispered as I fell into a deep sleep.

Bullet's POV

"HURRY UP!" I shouted trying to make my voice louder than all the fire and destruction around us. "PICK HIM UP AND LET'S GO!" I screamed trying to keep the path clear.

Blue and Blur picked Berry up by his arms and tried pulling their way out of the mess. At this point I was terrified. I can't believe this is happening to us. _Why us_? I thought this question repeatedly through my mind over and over again.

The guys were finally near the door. I grabbed Berry and we all flew away together, but not knowing where we were going to end up next. "We have to find a place to stay for a while, but I got nothing. What about you guys?" I asked in doubt. They stayed silent. "I didn't think so."

Blur's POV

_Why does this seem like my history is repeating itself? Why is it that now I lost more family? What do they want from us? Why can't I live happily with my new powers?_ I hear Sean ask a question, but I'm too mind blown from what's happening to us.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Do you know where we can stay for a while?" Sean repeated himself.

"I got someone, but it's going to take some time to get there." I groaned "let's go to Japan."


	2. Chapter 1: the long day

**Sorry, this chapter is kind of short. I was going to update yesterday, but i had to go perform in a concert, and i got a fever the 2nd time in a row in less than a week. ];**

**Anyways, please enjoy the story. Please also review or something, it would help make a better story. (possibly)**

**I guess i should put out a DISCLAIMER. i don't own the PowerPuff Girls Z. i own the Plot, Berry/Timmy, Bullet/Sean, Blue/Ryan, Blur/Brandon, and Breeze/Kuro.**

Chapter 1

Berry's POV

I quickly sat up for air and took one of the biggest gasps I ever made. I was out of breath and sweating heavily. I looked around the room to find I was in bed. "What the hell." I quietly whispered to myself "This is too much. It's always the same nightmares."

I look at the clock finding out it was almost time for school. I had to get out of bed, but I was so out of energy from my dream I just let myself fall off my bed. Gaining the energy form my hopes of no pain, I got up and got ready. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. After I got out of the bathroom, I woke up my brothers.

They weren't all my brothers, but I considered them to be. My only brother is Sean. Ryan and Brandon were my cousins. They were also brothers. They lived with us, but only because their parents passed away in a strange incident. Nobody knew what happened to them.

After two months of the presence of Ryan and Brandon, our house was attacked. I don't remember all of it, and it's too painful to ask any of the guys exactly what happened. The first time I asked Brandon, he just said it was a psychopath, but it wasn't clear enough for me to understand.

"Come on, it's time for school." I groaned tiredly. I walked into my room to get dressed. I put on the usual red shirt with a red sweater, blackish jeans, and some DCs high tops. I then grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

The house we were all staying at isn't as big as we like, but it's acceptable. Soon after I got my breakfast I saw the guys walk in the kitchen.

Ryan was wearing a black shirt with a blue sweater, blue jeans, and gray converse. Brandon was also wearing a black shirt, but with a black & white striped sweater, black jeans, and grayish Vans. Finally Sean walked in with a green t-shirt, grayish skinny jeans, and green Jordans.

Of course our eyes matched our favorite colors. My eyes are Blood red, Sean's eyes are lime green, Ryan's eyes are ocean blue, and Brandon's eyes are jet black. This greatly amused me, especially how Brandon's eyes are jet black. I have sort of a faux hawk, Sean usually spiked up his hair, but it wasn't like mine. Ryan had long black hair, as well as Brandon, but Brandon's hair was a dark brown color.

Clearly to other people, we were the 'special' group of guys, according to the fact that we are all the same age, our eyes were the colors out of the ordinary, and we always stuck together almost no matter what.

"Do we really have to go to school today? I got the worst classes on 'A' days." Sean whined.

"If we ever want a good job to help pay for our rent we all need to pitch in, and go to school." I said in my annoyed voice. "I don't want to go to school either, but there obviously is never a time where we can relax. So let's put our work time in use."

"Fine, but I'm skipping science!" Sean scolded. "That is definitely my most boring class in school. Well other than math."

"What the hell ever, but don't get caught. Last time we all got detention for trying to cover for you." I scolded back. "You know we never have the time to spend at that school. We got to train as much as we can." I growled once more.

"Sure, whatever you say." Sean said sarcastically trying to piss me off.

"Yep, definitely whatever I say." I said in my sarcastic voice trying to make it clear I wasn't kidding.

Sean and I always argued almost all the time, but Ryan always was the first to step in.

"Stop arguing, damn it! I'm too tired for this." Said Ryan, in his obviously pissed voice.

"Yeah, seriously. Save it for school." Brandon mumbled "Or better yet, save it for Tenchi."

"Maybe the arguments with him will get him to grow some balls, and make him want to kick your asses with it." Brandon smirked.

Brandon was always the funny one. He always knew when to crack up a joke. I thought of him as the 'smart' one. He also knows lots of fighting styles, and most I can't even name. He could easily stand up for himself even when he knew he was wrong.

"Whatever!" I said as I tried to hide myself of embarrassment from the argument.

"See you later Professor!" I said after we finished our breakfast. We went outside to walk to school. The school we went to was an English school, but the Japanese students still went there. Since we lived in Japan for at least two years now, we could easily understand Japanese wherever we went. The reason we went to an English school is because we thought it was easier, but because of Tenchi it wasn't what we hoped for.

While we were checking our bags to see if we forgot anything the most annoying boy at our school, who lived three doors down, came up to us and said "what's up American fools?"

"Get the hell away from us." Brandon scolded. We all glared at him in our famous 'get the hell out of here' look. As always Tenchi knew exactly how to respond, but instead he just chuckled.

"Well, I'll see you losers at school." He grinned as he walked off to his group of friends.

_Oh my god_ I thought disappointedly. "This is going to be a long day."


	3. Chapter 2: The Wrong Thoughts

**Alright, it has been awhile since i last posted a chapter. i was going to sooner, but i got lazy :l**

**Anyways, sorry for any screw ups. This chapter is entirely Berry's POV. Italics mean either Berry's thought, sounds or noises, or names of songs.**

**The bold in this chapter are the lyrics for the song. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PPGZ, OR FORT MINOR'S SONGS! I OWN THE PLOT Timmy/Berry, Sean/Bullet, Ryan/Blue, Brandon/Blur, and Kuro/Breeze**

Chapter 2

Berry's POV

"Alright guys, try not to do anything stupid. Only fight Tenchi if he throws the first punch."

"Alright, but what about girls?" Sean asked

I didn't answer. It was pretty obvious there were no rules on girls. It's not like we couldn't date, but we weren't supposed to. It wasn't my favorite subject either. I was never the soft type, and I never talked about girls to anybody. Sure sometimes if I was asked, I would tell the person I 'might' have liked, but even now I don't like talking about it.

"I don't care. As long as you don't get one pregnant." I said in a little embarrassed voice.

"Of course! I'm not that perverted." Sean said in a perfectly clear voice.

"This means you are in some way." Ryan stated in an informative way.

"Whatever you say." Sean scolded sarcasticly.

"Yeah! Make sure you have protection first. Like life insurance, for after Timmy is done with you!" Brandon laughed.

"Damn straight." I sighed.

The bell that sends us to class hasn't rung yet, and everybody was in the main lobby just hanging around like everyone usually does.

The first class of our day is all different, but after that the four of us had the same classes together. First I have English, then it's gym, study hall, lunch period, then our Percussion class. I loved percussion, because of more than one reason. It's music, it has more than one kind of instrument, and all four of us can play really good songs. We played most of our songs perfectly on beat, and our teacher liked us best for that.

_RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG_

I snapped out of my train of thought, and walked to my first class.

"Alright guys. I'll see you next class." I said as we all walked in different directions.

"Later." Brandon said as he walked away with a few friends.

I stopped to watch Blue and Bullet walk together to their science class. Like always, they were being followed by a few people. I think I was the only one without a group. The only one without a real friend, but it didn't matter to me.

I sighed._ On to English._

_I hate English. It's so boring._

I sat there and stared out into space like I usually do. I rarely ever pay attention. I honestly always try, but it always ends up the same way._ I can barely ever stay awake! THIS WOMAN IS SO BORING!_

"Timmy! Can you answer the question?" The teacher asks.

Wow! Of course she chooses me. Out of everybody else, it's always me.

I quickly look at what we were doing, and soon realize what the answer was.

"They ran out of the forest to find new shelter and get away from whatever it was chasing them." I said

"Very good." She continued on.

I once again stopped paying attention. I always manage to show that I've been paying attention, even if I wasn't. In fact I've always been able to hide how I really was at school. One minute somebody thinks I'm sad, then after they ask me the simple question 'what's wrong' I smile and say 'what are you talking about'.

Not that I'm always sad. I just happen to deceive people. I don't always do it, and it's not ever on purpose. It just happens. The other guys seem to look normal. Pretty popular, well known, and of course, well liked.

Time passed and gym period just finished. Next was study hall and after we got dressed we left for the second floor.

"Have any of you seen Tenchi today?" I asked in the curiosity of not seeing him all day.

"Nope." The three said simultaneously.

"Actually I heard one of his group telling somebody else that he wanted to fight you today." Sean said in excitement.

"That's hilarious. Why after 2 years? He acts like a goody-pretty boy for the teachers and now he finally wants to act tough? This kid is annoyingly confusing." I said in my pissed voice.

"Just let him punch first if he tries to start something." Blue stated.

"I know this already." I grinned. "This should really be fun though."

We split up again to do our own thing before study hall. I started toward the main lobby, and shortly arrived. Soon after I felt an unexpected force push me from behind. I took at least two steps forward and turned around with anger.

"What the hell?!" I said as I took a step closer to the bully.

"How's it going faggy?" Tenchi asked with the enthusiasm to piss me off.

He pushed me. My adrenaline built up heavily. I took one step forward and pushed him without full force still making him take at least four steps back. I watched as he threw his first ever punch at me.

He hit me straight in the face. I fell to the ground looking up at the crowd. I looked at Tenchi smiling.

_Wow. The teachers haven't even noticed._

I look to my right and see three girls standing there watching the event from the back of the lobby. They looked concerned. I grinned, then looked back at Tenchi.

"Alright, asshole! You really want to start this?" I said while slowly getting up. "let's go, kid!"

Soon after, my grin turned to a smile, which made me look like one of the happiest teens in the room. It was almost demonic.

He threw another punch, but I easily blocked it off with my forearm. I pushed his arm hard enough for him to take a step back, then I threw a punch hard enough to make a big thump noise on his chest.

I watched as Tenchi, still holding his chest, take a kneel.

I heard him groan in pain. "AAaargh"

I was still smiling, while standing in the punch position. Everyone else, who was still surrounding us, just had a gasping look on their face.

The fight was already over, and it wasn't even much of a fight. I look to my side to see if the girls were still there, and they were. My smile went away when I had seen the red eyed girl frowning. The other two girls looked at me with anger or disappointment.

I looked back and watched as one teacher take Tenchi away, as another took me to the office.

I looked back one more time and watched as one girl walked toward the other three girls grabbing their attention.

_Forget Tenchi. Who were those girls? I don't think I've met them before... I'll ask the guys._

After the fight was sorted out, Tenchi and I got in school suspension, starting next week.

That thought quickly went away after we got to our percussion class. We didn't only use percussion instruments. We used things like bass guitar, electric guitar, acoustic, and even things like piano. Only the four of us could play all these instruments with no problem.

We played multiple songs for the class. Most of which came from Fort Minor. Brandon and I loved that group from when we were kids, so we knew most of their songs. We played_ High Road, Remember the Name, and Where'd You Go_. The teacher was one of the cool kinds of teachers who didn't care if you pulled out your phone, or curse. He was my favorite teacher.

"Alright guys, start from the top." I said getting ready to play

For this song I used piano. Brandon plays the drum set. Blue plays violin, and Sean plays the bass guitar.

I started us off. We played beautifully for most of the song, then I heard the door open.

Three girls walked in to give something to the teacher, but they stopped to watch us_. It's the same three from earlier._ We were still playing, yet I looked up at the girls hoping they would leave before we get to the rap again. I was really good for rapping and playing piano at the same time, but I didn't like to play in front of people I didn't know.

I looked at the girl with the orange-ish kind of hair. She was smiling. The other two were also smiling. At this point I started to blush in the slightest amount.

_Damn, here we go!_ I thought to myself

**I want you to know it's a little fucked up that I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin'.**

**Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses for why you're not around and feeling so useless.**

**It seems one thing has been true all along, you don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone.**

**I guess I've had it with you and your career, when you come back I won't be here, and you can sing it.**

Immediately after I finished the rap all of us sang the chorus

**Where'd you go? I miss you so.**

**Seems like it's been forever, that you've been gone.**

**Where'd you go? I miss you so.**

**Seems like it's been forever, that you've been gone.**

**Please come back home.**

**Please come back home.**

**Please come back home.**

**Please come back home.**

**Please come back home.**

I played the chorus perfectly along with the other guys. It sounded amazing. I played the piano beautifully. Brandon played the beats perfectly. We all relied on each other to make it sound amazing as it just did.

"Wow, that sounded amazing!" the girl with the green eyes exclaimed.

"It sounds kind of sad." The girl with blue eyes said.

I looked at them. They looked happy. The girl with what looked like hot pink eyes didn't say anything. She just looked at me with a smile.

The green eyed girl leaned over to them and whispered.

"Hey Momoko, isn't that the boy who got in that fight earlier? I didn't know guys like him played so perfectly!"

I frowned at that. I didn't like to be known as somebody who gets into trouble all the time.

_I guess they thought I was a jerk, but I could see why they would think that._

"Kaoru, don't be so rude!" the girl named Momoko whispered back.

"Yeah! You can't just judge someone by one fight, Kaoru." the girl with blue eyes whispered back to the green eyed girl.

"Well I can Miyako, but maybe I should have second thoughts." The girl named Kaoru whispered to the blue eyed girl.

"Come on. We have to get back to the office now." Momoko said.

I watched as they walked out of the class room. _I hope I didn't make myself a bad rep._

School was finally over and we all walked out of the main lobby doors.

"I hope you guys still have some energy left, because today is our special training day." I said

"Just don't hurt us with your blast." Sean scolded.

Our special training day happened once a month. All that was special about it was the fact that they had to dodge my 'light blasts' that I used 2 years ago to escape my house. We were trapped, so I had no choice but to use it. It hurts, but the practice is worth it in the end.

We walked behind the school.

"Alright, hold on to my shoulders." I said as I put my fist on my chest.

"Finally, we get to use this. It's been a while!" Ryan said in excitement.

"We never needed it." I said back

We disappeared from the sight. Suddenly we were home. I was out of breath and sweating heavily.

I have the power to teleport, but short distances. The school was 2 blocks away.

"I thought you couldn't transmit more than ten feet!" Sean said in a worried voice.

"I can't. That was just a onetime thing." I said while panting for air. "I'm not doing that again!"

I finally caught my breath. We were getting ready for our training, but the Professor interrupted.

"Berry, you know you can't let yourself get in trouble like this!" he said as he showed me the bad referral slip.

"Tenchi started it, so I finished it!" I said as I chuckled. "I finished pretty quick, actually."

The Professor sighed.

"Well on to another matter. Boys pack up your bags, because you can't live here anymore." He said

"What?" I said in worry.

"I can't pay for this place anymore. You guys can come live with me in the lab."

"I'm good with that!" Sean said in excitement. "Your house is awesome, Professor!"

_I don't mind that. It should be nice._ I thought to myself. More room to train, and maybe even relax a little. It took us at least 8 minutes to pack up our things. After everything we had was in these medium sized bags we stepped outside, and into the Professor's car.

"It should be nice there." Ryan said in his usual optimistic tone.

The Professor stepped in the car.

"Well, before I left I made some dinner, so ken and peach should be setting the table now." He smiled. "I hope you boys like it!"

"Thanks, Professor." Sean said while his stomach grumbled.

"No problem, Bullet." He said as he pulled up next to his garage.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you." The Professor said excitedly."We will have three more guests tonight. They help me out in my lab sometimes."

"Oh, alright then." I said curiously.

We walked in, and saw Ken standing next to peach.

"Hey Ken. Hey Peach. What's up?" I asked

"Nothin' much!" Peach barked.

While everybody was still greeting each other I looked at the front door.

"We have company, guys!" I said smiling.

The door bell rang. The Professor opened the door, and greeted the guests.

"Hi, girls! How are you today?" The Professor asked in a jolly tone.

"Good! Thanks for asking Professor." I heard a girl in high happy tone say.

My smile smeared away.

"No way." I whispered to myself.

The professor stepped out of the way welcoming the three girls in.

I saw the Momoko smile as she looked at me. She had seen that I noticed her smile, then looked away in a slight blush. Soon after, I blush a little more than she does.

_Damn it! Get a grip Berry!_

I thought away my blush, then looked at the Professor introducing us to each other. He used our real names.

"The boys will be staying here a while, so they should be able to help us with the lab if we need it." The Professor explained.

The girls were still smiling as if they already knew that.

"Hey, didn't you girls come into our percussion class today?" Brandon asked, curious about the fact if they liked our performance or not.

"Yeah! You guys sounded amazing!" Miyako exclaimed, as she looked directly at Ryan.

"Thanks!" Ryan said as he blushed a little.

"It really wasn't even that hard." Sean stated.

"You sound cocky." Kaoru stated back.

"That's because he is." I told Kaoru.

Momoko giggled. Strangely this made me smile a little.

"Why don't we get to dinner?" The Professor asked in hunger.

"Alright." I said.

We all sat at a dining table. There were 4 seats on two sides, and 1 seat on each end. I sat at the side, next to Sean. Brandon sat next to Sean, then Ryan sat next to Brandon. Across From me, Sean, and Ryan were our main colors. The Professor sat on the end closest to me and Momoko. Ken sat next to Kaoru, and Peach sat on the other end. It was a thanksgiving type of dinner. The Professor served us turkey with mashed potatoes and stuffing.

"WOW! This tastes great, Professor!" I said out loud. "No training today!"


End file.
